What Life Gives You
by Mischievous Paradox
Summary: Gamzee's life is rough but thankfully he has Karkat to help him through it. He was aboandoned by his parents, seperated from his brother, and now lives with abusive adoptive parents. Karkat helps him get away from them just to land them in an other problem. Food is scarce and money is even more so. So Gamzee resorts to drastic mearsures to make a couple bucks. Humanstuck AU
1. Chapter 1

Karkat's hand was placed on his boyfriend's cheeck in attempt to calm him down. He was panting heavily, almost to the point of hyperventalating. "Soosh." he cooed. He wasn't sure what had happened to get him so worked up but he had a pretty good idea.

Gamzee's homelife wasn't exactly perfect since his parents (well adoptive parents) had found out that he is as gay as Freddie Mercury; which was a fitting analogy considering the Queen singer is one of his idols. Karkat knew full well that he was being both verbally and physically abused at home. However they never left evidence of it; no marks no nothing except for Gamzee's word. He knew that this was a precaution in case he ever was to take it to the police in which case it would be dismissed for 'why would the saintly adoptive parents hurt him after they decided to take in a wretch like him out of the goodness of their hearts?' He wanted so badly to get him out of that house and away from their torment but he never could.

In fact Karkat had tried once to report it to the police and was dissmissed with a wave and was told by the officer, "Why would thuch kind people mithtreat him after volenteering to take him in?" he paused a minute with a smirk on his face. "Bethideth if they did touch him I'm thure he did thomething to detherve it."

He then stormed out in a fit of rage of anger and hatred for the man he once respected. And now Gamzee's parents hated him not only for the fact that he tried to turn him in but because in their eyes he had 'turned their already less-than-perfect son completely wreched.' Meaning they blamed him for Gamzee's sexual preferance.

"Gamz." Karkat soothed trying to get him to talk to him. "What happened this time?"

Gamzee took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled it starting to calm. "T-they..." he stuttered. "s-said that i-i'm...w-w-WORTHLESS!"

Karkat pulled him into a tight hug to comfort him. "Now you know that isn's true."

He sniffled and whiped his eyes a bit before responding. "I-i know... But that's...not all...that they did..."

Karkat's eyes widened and he suddenly took a more sturn approach with him, scared to death at what torments they had put him through this time. "What did they do?"

Gamzee hesitated a bit at first before pulling up the black sleeve of his hoodie on his right arm, revealing a huge bruise that was obviously a resault of his arm being gripped too tightly for too long. He teared up at the mere thought of the pain he must have endured to procure such a nasty bruise. Then he was struck by a realizization: they had proof.

"Gamzee!" Karkat exclaimed and Gamzee fliched in habbit of getting yelled at. "We can get you out of there now!"

"H-how?" He asked an expression of confustion obvious across his face.

"We can show this to the police! We can get you out now!"

Gamzee just stared at him.

Karkat knew he hated the police and he could understand why. They thought he was nothing but trouble even though he had never been charged with anything. It was true that he had gotten mixed up with drugs a few times and they knew it but they never pinned it to him and the case had been dropped when it was taken to the Comissioner. But it didn't matter now anyway because Gamzee had been clean for a few years now, save for the occastional alcoholic beverage. But not only was that an issue between Gamzee and the police but they had been the one's who handed him over to his abusive adoptive parents and taken him away from his beloved brother. He was older than Gamzee but more often than not he was the one looking out for him due to his brother's differance. He was mute and bullied a lot by kids and some times even adults. They just didn't understand why he was mute. They thought it was something he had chosen to do however Kurloz had been born without a voice box so even if he wanted to he couldn't speak. But now that they had been seperated they had no contact with each other. Which bothered Gamzee more than he let on. In fact he wasn't even sure if he was alive or dead.

"I..." Gamzee began. "don't wanna go to them. You know how I fe..."

"I know Gamz." Karkat cut him off. "But we need to get you out of that hell hole."

He nodded relunctantly. "Okay..."

Karkat now realized just how bad they had scared him this time for him to agree to go to the hated police. "It'll be okay. We'll get you to safety."

* * *

**So here's chapter one. It's pretty short, sorry. Just so you know this isn't my first time writing fanfic it's just the first I'm posting on here. For now I'm gonna keep it at a T rating because I'm not sure if I'm going to try to keep it that way or throw in some smut. hehe. This chapter is pretty much just an introduction and I do have a pretty good idea where I wanna go with it so please keep reading. It won't all be this boring. Also I'm still trying to come up with a good name for it, I'm not to happy with the clique that it is right now so if you have any suggestions PLEASE tell me! I know there has to be some mistakes so if you see any let me know and I'll fix it. I hope you enjoyed! Oh and in case you were wondering the weird spelling for the cop's dialog is a lisp, pretty easy to tell who he is.**

**Bye! Reviews would be great!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty guys here's chapter two. I really don't want to type this right now but I'm going to anyway. As for how many chapters I'm going to get up this weekend I do not know. I do however plan on trying to update almost every weeked. Hope you enjoy! ~**

* * *

When they arrived at the police station they were greeted by the same officer who dismissed Karkat's claim so easily before. "Can I help you...oh...it'th you..."His slight lisp gave him away so if Karkat had any dobts that he was they same guy, they were gone.

He glared at the man while almost audibly growling. "Can we have someone _else_?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Yeah. Not like I wanna deal with you bratth anywayth." He said rolling his eyes. "Wait here pleathe" Please? Wow this douche was using gratitude. He left the room to go to the back, hopefully he's either return with someone else or just send the other out and not return at all.

Gamzee had a firm grip on Karkat's arm, standing ever so slightly behind him making his nervousness obvious. "Calm down." Karkat whispered to him over his shoulder.

A tall woman with shoulder length red hair and matching sunglasses came strolling out of the back. "Hello." she said in a high-pitched voice and it seemed that Gamzee immediatly recognized her because his grip on karkat's arm tightened. "Officer Captor told me that it was you."

"Pyrope." Gamzee hissed speaking for the first time since they had arrived at the station.

"That's Officer Pyrope, Makara." she snapped back at him.

Pyrope? As in _the_ Terezi Pyrope? The one who had found Gamzee and Kurloz living in an abondoned building a few years ago? Now Karkat understood why this woman's presence had Gamzee on edge.

After their mother had been killed in a car accident Kurloz and Gamzee were left with no family save for their criminal father who was in fact locked up in jail at the time and to his knowledge still there. So to escape the foster system and the risk of being split up they fled on their own. For a while they would park on rarely used roads and live out of Kurloz's car. That was until they came across an abandoned house covered but brush and trees just inside the woods. It wasn't too far from town so Gamzee could walk when they needed supplies and it was obvious no one had noticed it for a while so they were well hidden. They prefect place to escape to.

Gamzee would go into town during they day after a while of staying there and when their money had run out. Gamzee wasn't ready to start making himself known and on the cops raidar more than he already was so he devised a way to make legitimate money. He would sing on the street and he would usually make just enough for a day's worth of supplies so it became a daily routine. But soon enough the cops realized the underage boy on the street should be in school so they followed him back to the house; discovering their hide away and Kurloz.

They forced them out of their safe haven and into the foster system; Kurloz to one house Gamzee to an other. Thus their fears come true. And it was none other that Officer Terezi Pyrope who had handled the whole case and had been the ones to follow him, as well as the drug case later on.

"So what is it you want, Mr. Makara." he asked. "and this better not be about your parents." She very clearly hated him.

"I ain't talkin to you." he hissed. "I want someone else."

"Captor and I are the only ones avalible right now. We can take your claim and pass it on to the comish if we aren't good enough for you." she was annoied.

"Yes. We'll do that." Karkat told her before Gamzee had a chance to completely back out.

"Fine."

Karkat explained to her what had happened and she scratched it down on a tablet of paper. After she was finished Gamzee made her show him what she had written so he could be sure that she hadn't just scratched down nonsense and lies. Then they took a few pictures of the bruise on his arm and he painfully explain how they had caused it.

They were then dismissed after Gamzee watched her put the report on the commishoner's desk. Hopefully he would let him get away from the horrible people.

* * *

**yep. chapter two's done. eh. i guess it's okay. I dunno...I've written farther into the story by hand so the older chapter's don't seem so exciting to me I guess. Well I hope you like it.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are wonderful!3**


	3. Chapter 3

A week later Gamzee's cell phone rang; the commissioner.  
"Yeah?" he answered.  
"Your case seems valid to me, Mr. Makara" his voice spoke through the phone. "However it's going to take a while for it to be processed. Any charges against them probably won't be processed for another year."  
"I don't want to press any charges." Gamzee reacted quickly.  
"Excuse me?" he seemed shocked.  
"I just want out of their house." He explained.  
"well we can do that. We can get you another family."  
"NO!"  
"Then where will you go? You know you can't be on your own."  
"I turn 18 in a few months I'll stay with the Vantas's until then."  
"If they agree then it's fine with me, Mr. Makara."  
"Thank you commissioner, thank you "  
"of course."  
He hung up and immediately started packing the few things he had. He'd leave tonight before they were contacted about what was going on. He didn't want to be beaten or possibly even killed for turning them in."  
He set his bags in the closet out of sight and through some dirty clothes in random places so it wouldn't look uninhabited with everything else packed.  
It was Saturday so he wouldn't be out. He going to school and more likely than not his parents were out.  
He slowly made his way down to the kitchen for a bite to eat. Yep, they were gone.  
He whipped out his phone and dialed Karkat's number. When he picked up he explained what was going on and asked him to come over. He readily agreed.  
Karkat was there in record time. He bounded through the door and attracted Gamzee with a giant hug. "Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god!" he explained without letting go.  
"Karbro…" he chocked. "You're suffocatin' me."  
"Oh!" he quickly let go and grabbed his hands. "I've already talked to my parents. I did before we went to the police they're cool with you staying!"  
Gamzee smiled, for the first time in a while he felt truly happy. Through everything Karkat had been the one to put a smile back on his face and now he had been the one to get him the safety he needed.  
He looked into Karkat's read-ish brown eyes that smiled still wide across his face."Kar…" he stated his voice shaking a bit.  
"Hmm?" he coked his head to the side confused.  
"I…" he took in some air. " I love you, Karkat."  
Karkat stared at him in shocked. It was the first time he had told him that. " Gamz…" he leaded in and kissed him. " I love you too."  
He smiled even wider. " Wanna watch a movie or somethin'?"  
"Um.." he paused for a moment. "Can we go to my house though? I don't want your parents to come home and catch me here."  
He nodded , going to his closet and getting out his bags. "I'll leave now before they get home." Karkat grabbed one of his bags.  
"Got everything then?"  
"Think so."  
With that they lugged the bags down stairs and out of the house to Karkat's car.  
Time to escape.

* * *

Sorry for such the long wait for chapter 3. :( Hopefully more will be up faster this time.


End file.
